Dangers afoot
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: Pamela and Chase are getting divorce because of his job, the Holden family are going on a three day weekend camping trip for 4th of july, Denise is Depressed because of frank. Roxy and Trevor are at it again with the dog. please R
1. Chapter 1

Danger's afoot

It was a hot summer's day in July, it was July fourth weekend to be exact, Claudia Joy, Emmalin and Michael Holden had decided to take the weekend off to go camping near by Fort Marshal. Claudia Joy had been packing her cloths while Michael was gathering all the camping materials inside the SUV. Emmalin had finished packing and sat her self on the couch in the living room. Michael went into their bedroom and wrapped two arms around his wife and embracing her.

"You ready for our camping love?" Michael said in a sweet loving voice. Claudia Joy turned around and embraced him back.

"Yes I am, but I don't think our daughter is ready though." She replied. Michael smiled and kissed Claudia Joy sweetly on the lips and after they broke apart, Claudia Joy had finished packing and went to talk to Emmalin.

"Emmalin!" Claudia called as she headed down stairs.

"I'm in here mom," she yelled back. Claudia Joy went in the living room and sat next to her on the couch.

"you all packed up?" Claudia Joy asked.

"Yeah…do I have to go?" Emmalin asked.

"yes you do….its a family thing. Cheer up, it's fourth of July…" Claudia said.

"Not yet, I was suppose to spend time with Jeremy." Emmalin said, as she and Jeremy Sherwood had been dating for two months.

"well, if he's not doing live fire exercises, he's spending half his time with you. It's only reasonable that you spend three days with your father and I camping, it will give us a small break from Fort Marshall." Claudia Joy said. Emmalin didn't like it one bit as she huffed and scowled at her mother.

"Be ready Emmalin, we'll be leaving in five minutes." Claudia said and went back up stairs to gather up her belongings.

"COME HERE MUTT!" Roxy yelled as Lucky was chewing up a piece of T.J's shoe.

"mom! What's going on?" T.J asked as he came after his mother.

"Lucky here, was chewing up your shoe. Now, it's un repairable. We'll going to have to buy new one's, thanks to this mutt." Roxy said a little irritated.

Trevor came in behind his adoptive son and smiled innocently at his wife.

"Lucky, come here boy." Trevor said and Lucky followed his command.

"why'd you do that huh? You know better." Trevor said petting the dog.

"Trevor, how many times do I have to tell you to keep this mutt out of the boys room? He keeps chewing up things and now since he ruined T.J's shoe, we have to buy him new ones, we can't afford to just keep replacing them". Roxy said.

"I'm sorry Rox, forgive me?" Trevor said as he hugged his wife. Roxy smiled up at him.

"for now, but next time he destroys something, I swear I'll take him to the pound." Roxy said.

"yes my love, T.J, help your mother out with Lucky, he's your responsibility too you know. And Finn." Trevor added.

"alright." T.J agreed.

Denise Sherwood had deceived her husband. She cant stand it anymore, she slept with another man for heaven sakes, while he was deployed. Frank wants a Divorce. She knows he's ready to sign the papers. Denise had made a huge mistake, Jeremy is disappointed in her as well. She doesn't know what to do anymore. She still loves Frank. She hides in the bathroom, and sits on the toilet crying for hours for the sin that she had done. All of her friends had disowned her. She had betrayed all of there trust.

Frank is at work talking with Roland.

"Do you really want a Divorce Frank?" Roland asked. It took Frank a while to answer. He sighed.

"Yes. She had deliberately slept with another man Roland, how can I trust her again? Marriage is based on trust, and if I can't trust her, what's the point? She'll learn her lesson." Frank stated. Roland sighed with the answer.

"If you really insist Frank, the last time I saw her, she was depressed, she's ashamed of what she's done. I'm afraid for her." Roland said.

"why should you be afraid for her?" Frank asked.

"well, she might try to hurt her self, if worse, God don't let that happen." Roland said.

"Please Roland, she wont stoop so low as to hurt herself." Frank said.

"I don't know Frank, I've seen people in her state of depression, eventually, she'll become deep in depression and might kill herself. She loves you Frank." Roland said.

"Fine, I'll check on her when I'm finished. But I'm positive that she wouldn't do anything stupid." Frank said. once he said that he bid their goodbyes and he continued working.

"Chase, I'm not discussing this with you anymore….GET OUT!" Pamela yelled.

"Pamela, let me negotiate with you." Chase pleaded.

"No! if you take that job, then you'll loose your family, you'll be gone for what eight years! NO! I'm not having it! Get OUT NOW!" Pamela screamed as she threw a pillow at him from the couch.

"Fine Pamela, if you want me out, I'll get out, don't expect me to come back." Chase said as he slammed the door behind him when he left. Pamela watched him go, and once he did, she went to go to the Hump bar to talk to Roxy.

Pamela had entered the hump bar, it wasn't really crowded, she headed up where she saw Roxy at the bar.

"Hey Pamela, what's up?" Roxy said putting down a glass.

"Chase and I had gotten into a fight. I think it's the end for us." Pamela said.

"so, he's decided to take the job?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, I think he cares more about his job, then he does about his own family." Pamela said.

"well, I'm here for ya Pam, if you need anything just let me know, and Trevor and I will work something out." Roxy offered.

"Ah, thanks for the offer, but I think I can do this on my own, I'm going into the police department." Pamela said.

"you serious? That's awesome Pam," Roxy said.

"yeah, I use to be a police officer in Boston, I miss it. so I figured I join the force." Pamela said.

"Yeah that's great, I'm happy for ya." Roxy said.

_**A/N Decided to write a fic for Army Wives, I hope you like it. I might update more. So please review, would like to have at least 10 to make sure someone's reading it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Depression occurs

Michael, Claudia Joy, and Emmalin had been driving in their car for about thirty minutes ago. Emmalin had been listening to her ipod while she has to hear the tortures of her parents singing.

"On the road again….." Michael and Claudia Joy sang.

"MOM! DAD! Do you really have to sing? We're what? Ten minutes away from the campground?" Emmalin said irritated. Michael and Claudia Joy smiled at each other.

"for your information sweet pea, it's suppose to be a FAMILY vacation. Now, you could put that….thing you have in your ear's and sing with us for the next five minutes." Michael said while driving the car.

Emmalin huffed.

"And what if I don't?" She said deter mainly.

"Then, what do you say we sing louder?" Michael suggested to his wife.

"FINE!" Emmalin gave up the fight and she had put away her ipod and started to sing with her annoying parents.

"TREVOR!" Roxy yelled from the kitchen, Trevor had rushed down stairs to meet his wife half way.

"Yes Roxy? What's wrong?" Trevor asked, hugging her.

"Nothing, I'm just telling you that I'm going to the hump bar, we do need some extra cash around here, then I'm taking T.J to buy a new shoe, since _your _mutt ruined his." Roxy said. Trevor simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rox, I'll take T.J shopping….since you said it was my dog in the first place." Trevor recommended. Roxy kissed him.

"thanks sweet heart. And while your out…maybe you can pick up a few things for me. Here's the list. Love you hun," Roxy said and handed him a list of things to do on a yellow sheet of notebook paper. She kissed him again and left him looking a little dumbstruck.

"Yeah! Love you to Rox." Trevor called back.

'_oh boy…this is going to be a long day.' _Trevor mentally said to him self.

Denise was still in the bathroom crying her eye's out. She had a knife in her hand and her whole body were shaking tremendously.

"ARGGGGGG! I CAN'T DO THIS ANY MORE!" Denise cried out, as she began cutting her arm, drawing blood that is now streaming down into the blue rug.

"I can't take the pain anymore! oh Frank….I'm so sorry…." Denise cried and she continued cutting her self on the arm.

Roland had been talking to Frank about the divorce. He was really worried for Denise, since he was, he decided to go check up on her. Once he had put his papers nicely inside of his desk, he had grabbed his car key's and drove off to give Denise a little visit.

When he arrived at the house, he noticed her vehicle was parked in the drive way, he pulled in behind it. Roland had gotten out of the car and walked towards the front door. Once he was in front of the door, he started to knock on it. no answer.

"Denise! Open up! I want to see if your okay." Roland shouted as he continued knocking on the front door. He decided to stop for a moment to call Frank.

Frank was inside his office when Roland had called him.

"Hello?" Frank said.

"Frank, I need you come home, I think Denise is in trouble, she wont answer the front door." Roland said. Frank shrugged.

"Not my problem." Frank spat back.

"It is Frank! She could be seriously hurt. Or worse, dead….I need you to come open the door." Roland commanded.

"Fine….I'll be there in a few minutes." Frank said and both hung up the phone.

Pamela was sitting at the bar of the hump bar once more, talking to Roxy.

"Hey, how are you?" Roxy asked cleaning glasses.

"I'm….fine, I got some good news." Pamela said. Roxy smiled.

"What is it? tell me!" Roxy said excited.

"I got the job in the police force." Pamela spat out.

"Oh! That's wonderful Pamela! Really happy for you." Roxy said smiling, she put the glass down and the rag as she went around the counter and gave Pamela a hug.

"When do you start?" Roxy asked.

"I start tomorrow." Pamela said.

"Hey! Waitress….can you stop your blabbering and bring me my beer?" a customer yelled.

"I'm coming! Just hold your horses, hey, I have to talk to you later. Before I start a fight." Roxy said.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Pamela said as she got up from her seat and left the bar.

Frank had arrived at his house and saw Roland sitting on the porch.

"hey…" Roland said. Frank had gotten the key's out of his pocket and opened the door.

"she's fine Roland. Your just a little paranoid." Frank said as he entered the house.

"I don't know Frank….I just have this feeling." Roland said.

"DEE! Denise! You in here?" Frank yelled for her. As if on Q, they both heard a thump coming from the upstairs bathroom. Frank and Roland stared at each other and started to rush up to the bath room.

**A/N Cliffy! Haha….love those things….stay tuned on what happens next. Please review too. Lets make it seven…..**


End file.
